Beyond Forgetting
by Little Falcon
Summary: PeteTazu... You can never force yourself to forget... you can only forget something... when a better memory has taken its place... a cute drabble


**Beyond Forgetting**

_**Little Falcon:**____I CRIED watching the ending of this series. It was SO not right. I was never a fan of tragedy anyway so if tried to think of a way to make it a happy ending. This story was in my 'Bible' for at least two years already I never got the opportunity o write it. When I watched the series again I got the drive to finish this plus I've read the manga version of this series but this story is based on the manga. I had ABSOLUTE fun writing this story so please read and review please. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Montoreal, Canada

The room was bathed in pure white. No signs of movements. The sounds of machines beeping in a corner- monitoring their patient's condition filled the place. The thin curtains let the sunlight seeped through. Slowly, it crept from the window to the unmoving person lying on the bed. Once in a while, a nurse would come in and check his condition with a pitiful look on their faces.

As the door left ajar let a bit of noise snuck in. the television in the lobby was on the sports channel. "Entry number four, Sakurano Tazusa from Japan…" the announcer said as the contestant elegantly entered the skating rink.

The almost flat lines in the heart monitor began to shoot up… the loud beeping of the machine made the nurses and doctors rush to the room. "This is unbelievable…" the doctor said as he watched his patient open his eyes for the first time in four years.

_**Tazusa's POV **_

___Are you watching Pete? That performance was perfect… look… I got the third place. _My hands automatically waved at the thousands of people applauding and cheering. My smile comes naturally now… _because that is what you want to see… _

The media longer see me as their enemy after my… no, our, performance in the Torino Olympics. Press conferences after that event were less hostile compared to before. In return, I tried my best to answer their questions in a _polite _manner but of course, there are still some times, when my temper gets the better of me. Some times it was as if I could hear his voice restraining me from doing further damage than I already have. That alone is enough to shut me up.

The trip back was quiet. Though my coach, Takashima, kept on praising my performance, he talked less and less when he was that his words were falling into deaf ears.

No amount of sugar coated words or elevating phrases can replace his… that warm tone I hear in my head four years ago. The world can praise me now but it would still be the same… it's his voice I want to hear.

When I was finally within the privacy of my room, I finally dropped my façade. I sit on the cold floor and hug my knees. _It's easier to pretend that you're strong… so that they won't have to ask if you're okay._

_**Normal POV**_

Tears wouldn't stay put. They came relentlessly.

It had been four years already… no, it was ONLY four years. Still, she thinks of him. During meals, she would avoid eating tomatoes. She still closes her eyes when changing. When she's lonely, she eats out in a Canadian restaurant, ordering the dishes _they_ once ate.

No matter what she's doing she would look up in the sky when she hears an airplane passing by. Unconsciously, she grew fond of watching aviator films and playing games with the same theme. She even went as far as studying hard to fluently speak English. Pete Pumps was never in Tazusa's vocabulary… but now, Pete Pumps were the only words she knew.

_**Tazusa's POV **_

_Everybody has something to lie about. _For me it was that… I'm okay. I never told anyone about Pete. Even if I did, I doubt they would believe me. Also… I don't want to see the look on their faces when I told them how he left me hanging. It was not his fault. It was never his fault… maybe it's mine because for a period of time I thought what we had was permanent. It the time when I was hearing him say goodbye that I was proven wrong… so wrong.

He was so unfair… to come and leave as he pleases. I never even knew what he looked like but I fell in love with him. With that care-free, cheerful voice that wakes me up in the morning and bugs me all through out the day. Damn him! He wasn't supposed to mean this much… but he does.

I tried to forget. I've lost count of the times I tried. But those 100 hundred days burned its way into my memory and no matter what I do… I always end up thinking of him… again.

Sometimes, I wonder if he would even remember me now that he is in some better place. Even if he didn't … I'll remember for us both. There was one thing I had to believe in order to live- I had to know that he existed.

Montoreal, Canada

It's nostalgic to be here again. The memories cut sharper now. This was the arena where I failed to do my triple Lutz… the same time he came. Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of the skating rink and on the busy streets.

It's too hard to be there again, to think of him again.

I snapped out of my daydream and cross the street. My heart involuntarily stopped beating for a moment as I saw the man on the other side of the street. He was looking at me with those sky blue eyes as if he knows me so well.

Then he smiled. He had a way so familiar but I couldn't recognize what. As the distance between us grew shorter, I tried to recall who he is or where I've met him. This person who makes me feel _this _is not a person to be forgotten.

It was only when I was standing right in front of him did I realize. _No one… there is no one who can make me this way… except for…him. _

"It's been a while… Tazusa," that care-free tone I knew so well… the way that he calls my name as if it was something special. The way that his warm tone made its way to my entire being… there was no doubt.

"…Pete…?" I knew then that my breathing together with my heart stopped. "…Pete…Pumps?" then he smiled at me… the way I imagined he would. I forgot all reason because the next thing I knew was when I felt his lips on mine.

At that moment, I felt like something probably as close as or even better than winning the Olympics. There were sudden bright flashes of light around us. People flocking to ask questions but I didn't care.

"Where have you been?" I asked as we broke apart for air. Our lips only inches apart. Our eyes never leaving each other's while our arms held the other the closest way possible.

"Sorry for being late… I was in a coma," he said with a smile right after he claimed my lips for another passionate exchange.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I had the sudden urge to make this a chapter story instead of being a one-shot. What do you think? Is this story good on its own? Or should I elaborate it more? Tell me what you think. Read and review please!!!_


End file.
